


At the End

by ultrapsychobrat



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrapsychobrat/pseuds/ultrapsychobrat





	At the End

Ashes and embers poured down in a never-ending hard rain of horror and death, burying the living and the dead. This was it, the end he had always known would be his, dying for a cause in which he had never believed. He brushed the glowing bits of fire from his hair and glanced around wildly, looking for the one thing in which he did believe. He spotted him across the minefield of the dying and zigzagged his way toward the embankment where he crouched. Fearless leader, fearless still. He slid to shelter next to him, gasping for air in the fetid atmosphere.

"Avon," Blake said with heartbroken finality. "I wanted you to live."

The beautiful eyes, reddened by smoke and lack of sleep, impaled him.

"Why didn't you leave when I asked you to? Why?"

He returned the searching gaze with his own honest one. "Without you?" He gently placed a hand against the ash-streaked face. "Where would I go?"


End file.
